Trust and Betrayal
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: Toguro has an evil plot to take over Spirit World. Karasu is against him. Now he has to gain the trust of Team Urameshi. Will the Urameshi team side with him? Will they be able to work together to defeat Toguro?
1. Karasu's Anticipation

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho...though I wish I did.

(like a zombie) Karasu...Kurama...Jin...(laughs maniac laugh)

This is my first fanfic...please review!!!

-------

He stepped lightly in the hallway, not making a sound. He wanted to get to the stadium early. He wanted to be ready for the fight the next day.

His eyes narrowed from the glare of the lights in the stadium. He was the only one from his team there.

He looked to the other side as the Urameshi team walked into the stadium.

"Karasu," said a deep voice. Toguro walked into the stadium, his brother resting as usual on his left shoulder, followed by Bui."You know you're only allowed in the stadium if the whole team is with you."

"Who came up with that rule?" asked Karasu, his eyes flashing. "I did," said Toguro coolly. "Dumb rule," said Karasu under his breath, but loud enough for Toguro to hear.

Annoyed, Karasu turned around and scanned the faces of the Urameshi team. In a second he found who he was looking for.

Kurama.

Karasu's eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Both teams come to the center of the ring and name your terms for battle," Juri announced. Team Toguro and Team Urameshi walked slowly toward each other. Karasu's eyes were fixed on Kurama.

Instead of stopping with the rest of his team, Karasu walked right up to Kurama, until they were merely inches apart. "I'll be fighting you," he said. He paused, then added, "Kurama." He smirked under the mask.

Kurama's eyes got wide. He didn't know Karasu wanted to fight him so much.

Karasu turned around, jumped out of the ring, and left the stadium altogether. He wanted to go to his room and plan for the fight.


	2. Karasu's Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Bummer.  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
When Karasu opened his door, he heard thunder crack. He opened the window, and it started to rain.

Karasu stared out the window, deep in thought.

How will I kill him? I want Kurama to go through agonizing pain. I want him to die slowly and painfully

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, not caring who it was.

Toguro walked in with a sly grin on his face. "Karasu," he said calmly, "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" asked Karasu, not even bothering to turn around. "The leaders always name the terms for battle," Toguro stated. "Well, I simply want to fight Kurama. I don't care about who the leader is or what the rules are." Karasu turned to face him. "I never liked you. And once the Tournament is over I'll make sure I show it."

Toguro lunged at him. He took Karasu by the front of the shirt and pulled him high into the air. Karasu looked down with his piercing violet eyes, and odd calmness in them. As Toguro was about to land a killer punch, Karasu stated smoothly, "I have the advantage." Toguro stopped short. "What?"

"I've planted hundreds of bombs in this room. They can kill even the strongest person if set off." Karasu's eyes glowed red, revealing the bombs in a greenish glow. "You're not all-powerful," Karasu said, his eyes sparkling in triumph. "You're not ready to die, are you?" he asked provokingly.

Toguro smirked. "You won't set those bombs off. If you do, you'll be killed as well." "But at least I'd take you with me," Karasu retorted.

Realizing Karasu was serious, Toguro roughly put Karasu down and stalked out of the room. "Coward," muttered Karasu.


	3. Karasu Knows the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Karasu...Jin...Kurama...must be mine!!!

I've been really busy so I haven't updated lately...sorry! Please review!!

&&&&&&&

Karasu laid down on his bed, his eyelids drooping over his violet eyes. _I have to get some sleep for the fight tomorrow..._

Slowly Karasu fell into a deep sleep. His mind raced as he slept. Images of Kurama filled his head. He saw himself as his eyes glowed red. He heard Kurama let out an agonizing scream.

Then he heard a loud noise. He noticed it wasn't one of his bombs. The sound came again, except louder. He heard a loud crash, and it jerked Karasu awake. Karasu's alert eyes instantly found were the sound came from.

There in a large hole in the wall stood Toguro.

"You could have used the door, you know," Karasu said as he climbed off the bed, his eyes flashing. "You come back for more, coward?" he asked.

"Your going to be the one who's the coward." said Toguro cooly.

Suddenly Elder Toguro crashed through the ceiling right above Karasu's head. Karasu looked up in surprise and barely dodged out of the way. Karasu backed up against a wall.

There was another loud crash. Bui's ax barely missed Karasu's body as it came through the wall.

Bui stormed through the hole in the wall and turned to face Karasu. Toguro and Elder Toguro came closer to Bui. The three of them had Karasu trapped.

"What is this?" asked Karasu angrily his eyes flashed with hostility. "I guess there's no harm in telling you," Tagoro sneered. "After we win this tournament we're going to take over Spirit World. We will be unstoppable. We will kill anyone who objects. After we take over Spirit World, we will over run Human World with demons." Toguro looked at Karasu. "I thought you wouldn't go along with our plan, so I will personally..." Toguro smirked evilly "...kill you." Karasu's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see you try."

Bombs went off in the whole room, clouding it with dust. Karasu saw his chance and pushed his way through Elder Toguro and Bui. He ran out of his room and into the hall. He stopped of a second to take in a breath of dustless air. Then he heard footsteps behind him and started to run again.

Karasu looked over his shoulder and saw Elder Toguro plunge head first into the ground. Karasu knew what to expect. He looked down at the floor as he ran. "SURPRISE!" screeched Elder Toguro in his creepy voice as he jumped out of the floor in front of Karasu. Elder Toguro reached out his hand to take Karasu by the arm, but howled in pain as one of Karasu's bombs exploded on his outstretched hand. Karasu passed him and kept running.

Karasu ducked as another one of Bui's axes whizzed over his head.

Karasu looked up to the ceiling in front of him. It exploded just as he passed under it. _That should hold them for a while,_ he thought as he kept running._ I need to get to a place where they would never look..._ Then Karasu got an idea.


	4. Karasu's Plan

Disclaimer: YYH IS NOT MINE!!! THERE I SAID IT!!! I HAVE FINALLY ADMITTED THAT I WILL NEVER...-sniffs- ...OWN...-tear falls down cheek- ...YU YU HAKUSHO!!! -breaks down crying-

Kurama: There, there. -pats me on the back-

Me: -stops crying abruptly- Where'd you come from?

Kurama: Uh...Actually I don't know. I just...was here all of a sudden.

Me: Oh. Cool.

Kurama: Um, can I go now? I need to do my homework.

Me: Sure.

Kurama: -turns to leave-

Me: Nooooo!!! Don't leave me!!! -starts crying again-

Kurama: -sighs- If you get some reviews will you be happy?

Me: -sniffs- Uh huh.

Kurama: You readers hear that? This author needs your reviews! And I need your reviews so I can go home! So please review!

Me: Uh huh, whatever he just said.

&&&&&&&&

Karasu ran and ran. All he wanted to do was to get there before Toguro caught up with him.

Then Karasu came to the room he was looking for. He knew it was the right room because he could smell the sweet scent of roses. He opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. Sure enough, Toguro and the others came down the hall seconds after. They passed right by Kurama's room without a second thought.

Karasu sat in a chair. He went over in his mind what Toguro had told to him. Karasu hoped Kurama would pay attention to him when he woke up. He hoped Kurama would help him. "I hope he'll listen..." muttered Karasu before he fell asleep in the chair.

Karasu awoke confused. _Why am I in Kurama's room?_ Then it all came back to him.

Then Karasu heard a gasp behind him. He turned around to see Kurama staring at him in shock. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. "Why are you in my room?" Karasu walked over to where Kurama was standing, frozen from fear.

"My own team betrayed me," said Karasu. "They said they are going to take over Spirit World then over run Human World with demons. Toguro thought I wouldn't go along with the plan, so he's out to kill me. He planned to do it last night, but I got away. That's why I'm here. I didn't think they would come here to look, and they haven't."

Kurama looked at Karasu in amazement. "Toguro will probably delay the finals until he finds you and kills you," said Kurama weakly. "We'll need help," said Karasu. "You're right. We cant stop them on our own..." Kurama's eyes brightened. "Stay here," he told Karasu. Kurama left the room.

Kurama soon came back with Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei froze. "Are you sure we should be trusting _him?_" Hiei jerked his head over to where Karasu was sitting. "Yeah Hiei, Kurama told us the whole story," said Yusuke. "Hn." Hiei sat in the chair Karasu had been sitting in the night before. "Oh, Hiei," said Karasu nastily, "You wouldn't want to sit there._ I _sat there last night... I could have dropped a bomb." Hiei glared at Karasu.

Karasu ignored him and spoke to Kurama. "You, Yusuke, _Hiei,_ and I still won't be enough." "I've got an idea!" said Yusuke. He walked out of the room.

Minutes later Yusuke came back with Touya and Jin. Jin smiled as soon as he caught sight of Karasu. "Yo Masky, long time no see!" Karasu's eye twitched. "Every one knows about Toguro and his plan right?" asked Touya. Every one nodded.

"I say we fight now," said Yusuke. "Well ov'eosly Urameshi, but we can' jus' storm in there an' start attackin'!" said Jin reasonably. "That's right. We must think this over, Yusuke," said Kurama.

"I don't think _Hiei_ will come up with any bight ideas," muttered Karasu. Hiei's eyes flashed angrily. "Mayby the reason you keep that mouth of yours covered is because you don't have anything bright to say!" "Maybe the reason you keep that forehead of yours covered is because that fake eye is to ugly to look at," Karasu shot back. "But if you would like for me to take my mask off I can show you the purpose of it. It conceals most of my power." Hiei looked at Karasu. "My bandana serves the same propose that your mask does. My Jagan gives me power." "But without it you wouldn't be able to have that little dragon of yours, now would you?"

Hiei stood up, his eyes burning with hatred. Karasu's eyes were like two violet flames, beautiful but deadly. "Hey!" Jin yelled as he flew in the air and blocked the death glares. "We're not suppose' ta' be fightin'! We all have ta' work together to beat tha' ugly bloke Toguro!" "Jin is right," chimed in Touya, "We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves."

"Then what are we sitting around here for? Let's make a plan!" said Yusuke with a smile. "Karasu?" asked Kurama "Where are Toguro and the other's rooms?" Karasu took a piece of paper and a pencil. He started to draw a map to where their rooms were. "The rooms are all next to each other. There are different routes we can take to get to those rooms. We can block those entrances and have the three of them trapped, if they try to escape. Then we can go into their rooms and either capture them or fight if they resist."

"That's a good plan," Kurama remarked. "But do you think we should split into groups and go into their rooms?" "No," said Karasu "It would be better if we all did it together. We can do this tomorrow, if you all feel up to it." "I'm in!" Jin said happily. "Me to," said Kurama. "Count me in!" Touya smirked. "Anything to beat up Toguro and his ugly team!" Yusuke said, bursting with excitement. "Tha's the spirit Urameshi!" Jin said as he did a flip in the air. "Are you in _Hiei_, or are you just going to chicken out?" asked Karasu. "Hn," Hiei replied angrily.

"All right, we'll all meet here tomorrow at..." Touya began. "...at seven o'clock p.m." finished Kurama. "All right! Tomorrow we'll all kick some Toguro butt!" said Yusuke as he walked out of Kurama's room. "Wait for me Urameshi!" cried Jin as he flew out the door. Touya left without a word, but you could see a shimmer of excitement in his eyes. Hiei was last to leave. He looked over his shoulder, gave Karasu a '_watch your back'_ look, and left.


	5. Karasu's Relaxation

Disclaimer: I still don't own YYH. Waaahhhhhh!!!!!

Kurama: Please stop crying!

Me: Didn't you go home?

Kurama: No. You wouldn't let me, remember?

Me: Oh, yeah. I remember now.

Kurama: You did get some reviews, though.

Me: I did? Cool!

Kurama: I'm glad you're happy. Can I go now?

Me: Why do you have to go?

Kurama: Well, you see, I still have some last minute homework I need to finish...

Me: You didn't finish your homework?!?

Kurama: Well, no...I was watching TV...

Me: You were watching TV instead of doing homework?!? gasp

Kurama: ...just don't tell my mother...

Me: Ooh now I have some blackmail...

Kurama: No! You wouldn't!

Me: Yes I would...wait a minute. You have homework during summer vacation?!?

Kurama: Actually, I asked for the extra work, but they gave me so much I decided to not do it for a while.

Me: You asked for work?!?

Kurama: Yes.

Me: rolls eyes You can go next chapter. I need more reviews. Readers, enjoy this chapter!

Oh, SapphireAngel, about your question. Toguro saw that Karasu didn't like him and wouldn't go along with his plan. He wanted to get rid of Karasu before he caused trouble and interfered with his plan.

&&&&&&&

Karasu sat on Kurama's chair, tired and amazed. _Why did they trust me so easily?_ Karasu thought. _For all they know I could be leading them into a trap... _Karasu's eyes narrowed with pure hatred._ That shrimp Hiei must be thinking that._

He saw Kurama climb into bed and shut out the light. "Good night, Karasu," he said as a yawn escaped his mouth.

Karasu looked down in embarrassment. _Why all of a sudden is Kurama being so nice to me? After all I'm the one who wants to kill him... I guess... When it's the fate of two worlds you can't hold any grudges._ With that thought in Karasu's mind, he fell asleep.

When Karasu awoke, it was still dark out. "You're awake," said a friendly voice. Karasu turned to see Kurama sitting in a chair opposite him. "What time is it?" asked Karasu. "Six thirty a.m," sighed Kurama. He took a remote and tuned on the TV.

"Why are you watching television?" Karasu asked as he blinked to get used to the glare of the light. "Who knows, this might be the last time I watch TV," Kurama concluded as he flipped through the channels. Then Kurama stopped. "Karasu, do you like Pirates of the Caribbean?" "I guess... Why?" "It's on right now. It just started." Karasu turned his head to watch the movie.

Karasu and Kurama watched TV. all day. First they watched Pirates of the Caribbean, then all the Star Wars movies. Finally it struck the hour they were waiting for.

First Jin and Touya arrived. Hiei and Yusuke came seconds after. "Are we all ready?" asked Kurama. "Are you kidding?! Let's go!" said Yusuke as he walked out the door. "Yusuke and _Hiei,"_ Karasu gave Hiei a death glare, "You can go down that way. Here's a sketch I did showing you the correct route." Karasu handed Yusuke the paper.

"Jin' can you go alone?" asked Kurama. "Sure Kurama! You should know me by now! If I see tall, dark, an' ugly I'll jus' blow im' away!" Jin said with a big grin. Karasu handed him a paper. "Touya and Kurama, go that way," said Karasu as he handed Touya a paper. "You are _not_ to attack if you get there before any of us. You must wait until we are all there. All right?" Everyone nodded. They all went their separate ways


	6. Karasu's Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Kurama: I have been sitting here for quite a long time...

Me: Oh! I forgot you were there! Sorry!

Kurama: I really need to go home...

Me: Not yet! I have to finish the story first.

Kurama: Fine. Just hurry up and finish. to readers Please review so she's happy and sends me home.

&&&&&&&

Karasu silently walked down the dimly lit hallway, all the while keeping on his toes. The slightest sound or movement would mean he would have to dodge quickly or fight without hesitation.

Karasu finally got to the rooms. He saw a person in the shadows, and turned to fight if necessary. Then he noticed that the person had no legs. He stepped closer to see Jin the Wind Master hovering two feet off the ground sitting Indian style. "Yo, Masky!" Jin said excitedly. "Shhhhh," Karasu warned him. "Sorry," Jin said, lowering his voice. "It fel' like hours o' sittn' here waitn' for one o' you guys to show up!"

A sudden movement announced Touya and Kurama's arrival. "Hey Freezy! Yo Flower Boy!" Jin whispered. Kurama giggled in amusement. "What's with the nicknames Jin?" asked Touya with a smile. "Well I figured if Masky has one you should all 'ave one! Except for Urameshi!" Jin put his feet on the ground. "Where are Yusuke and-" Kurama started. "An' Three Eyes!" Jin said, amused.

Then Yusuke walked up followed by Hiei. "Are we all here?" asked Yusuke. Everyone nodded except Hiei, who just glared at Karasu. Karasu met the fire demon's gaze as he said "Hiei, you aren't here? Maybe we should go in without you." "Hn," Hiei replied. "Then let's go!" said Touya.

All six of them walked up to Toguro's doorway. Karasu opened the door. He found it was completely dark inside. Karasu walked in the room, a bomb in his hand, ready if needed. Kurama followed Karasu, a rose clutched tightly in his hand. The rest followed. "Where's tha' ugly bloke?" asked Jin, his voice in a very low whisper. They all turned into the room to look around. They left the wall behind them unwatched.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a scream of pain. Karasu lay on the floor, in his back were long fingers that came out of the wall behind him. The group stared, too stunned by the attack to do anything. The fingers released from Karasu's back, blood dripping from them, and they went back into the wall.

Seconds later Elder Toguro came crashing through the wall, laughing his creepy laugh. He landed on the floor beside Karasu. As if fireworks went off Kurama charged towards Elder Toguro. Kurama's whip made, he attacked. He struck Elder Toguro again and again, crying out angrily every time. Toguro came through the wall, followed by Bui. Jin and Touya faced Bui. Touya attacked first with a Shards of Winter. Hiei went to help Kurama in his attempt to bring Elder Toguro down.

Yusuke faced Toguro. "Go fight someone else, Urameshi. This fight is between me and Karasu." Toguro glanced at Karasu as he got up, blood flowing down his back. Yusuke looked at Karasu. Karasu gave Yusuke a_ get out of my way_ look as he threw the bomb he had in his hand toward the unsuspecting Toguro. Yusuke barely dodged out of the way before the bomb exploded.

He looked for someone to help. He saw Jin bleeding at the mouth, his right arm sliced open by one of Bui's axes. Touya was laying on the floor, blood trickling down his head. Yusuke decided at once he should go help Jin. He did so without a second glance at Kurama and Hiei.


	7. Karasu's Pain and The End!

Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Or Karasu! sniff

The last chapter!!! ;;

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Toguro smirked as he punched Karasu in the face. He was totally unharmed by Karasu's attack. Karasu landed on the floor, the side of his face bruised. Karasu's eyes glowed red as bombs appeared all around Toguro. He let them all go off at once, then he made more bombs and more. He set them to go off at will, showing no mercy towards Toguro. Suddenly Toguro came out of the still exploding bombs, unharmed.

He punched Karasu in the face again. This time Karasu's mask came off, revealing his face. Blood came down the side of his mouth. His breath rattled, but his eyes burned with determination.

Kurama had Elder Toguro entangled in his Rose Whip. His eyes were filled with triumph, despite the deep gashes on his legs and the agonizing wounds that split open his chest. He ran to help Karasu.

Hiei stood there not sure what to do. He looked at Jin and Yusuke. Jin had a wound above his eye and a slash across his cheek. He was breathing heavily from the blood loss, but still he fought. Yusuke was punching Bui again and again. He had a slash on his arm and a large wound on his side.

Hiei looked at Kurama and Karasu. Kurama's wounds were bleeding profusely. Karasu scrambled to get his mask to protect his jaw. It was all in vain. Toguro landed an uppercut to Karasu's badly wounded face, although his body was no better.

A small gust of wind picked up as Jin made a Tornado Fist around his left arm. He hit Bui hard in the chest. Bui flew into the air as Yusuke let out a large Spirit Gun. Bui cried out as the blast sent him flying into the wall behind him. He lay there slumped over and unconscious.

"Now you die, Karasu," said Toguro as he loomed over Karasu. "DIE!" Toguro shouted as his fist was about to crash down on Karasu. Karasu closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. It never came. Instead there was a grunt over him. He opened his eyes to see Hiei being flung into a wall. Blood gushed from a wound in his stomach.

Karasu couldn't believe what he had just seen. Hiei had saved him. _Hiei..._ Karasu thought. _One of the most unlikely people saved me..._ Karasu got filled with rage. "Hiei... Saved me," Karasu said as he stood up. "You hit him, now _you_ die!" Karasu's energy poured out of him. Green energy filled the whole room. Karasu shielded them all. Kurama, Touya, Yusuke, Jin, Hiei. Toguro screamed in agony as Karasu's energy ripped his body apart.

Then it was all over. Toguro, Bui, and Elder Toguro were dead.

Karasu ran to Hiei's side. "Hiei..." began Karasu. "Why did you-" Hiei cut him off. "I was wrong about you, Karasu. I was wrong. At least I don't have to live with the guilt that I didn't try to save you. I did save you." Hiei smiled. "You don't hold grudges when someone's life is at stake..." Then Hiei's body went limp.

Karasu wasn't one to cry. He just looked up at the disbelieving faces of Kurama, Yusuke, and Jin. Touya lay on the floor, still unconscious. "Three Eyes..." Jin whispered sadly. Kurama's eyes filled with tears. Yusuke looked away "Darn you Hiei!" Yusuke let a tear role down his cheek. "Darn!"

The Dark Tournament was brought to a close when they told the Committee about Toguro's plan, and with a little threatening from Karasu.

All their wounds healed, except for a wound that couldn't be seen. It was the wound of a broken heart no one could heal. It was a wound that would _never_ heal because a friend that they loved so dearly was lost

Karasu became friends with Kurama, Yusuke, Jin, and Touya. At the next Dark Tournament all five of them would enter together, and they would name their team after their friend, Hiei.

THE END

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Me: I know I made Hiei die! ; Look on the bright side...

Ghost Hiei: What bright side?

Me: Ummmmm....


End file.
